


Kitchen Helper

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson has "help" in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Helper

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #7: Unwanted attention. Whether it's a client gone stalkerish or a secret admirer who won't take a hint, one of the characters must cope with unwanted advances. How he/she deals with it and what happens is up to you.

"Doctor Watson! Thank heavens you're home at last."  
  
"What's wrong, Mrs. Hudson? You're not unwell, I hope."  
  
She flapped a hand dismissively. "No. No one is ill. It's _Toby_. He got out of your rooms this morning, although I can't imagine how."  
  
Unfortunately, I could. I'd left in a rush and there was a fair chance the ungainly beast had slipped out and down the stairs without my noticing when I'd hurried back for something I'd forgotten. "I'm terribly sorry. I trust the hound did no lasting damage."  
  
"Not as such. In fact--" She lowered her voice as if confessing a secret. "I rather enjoyed having him about." She continued at normal volume. "However, _about_ is entirely different from _underfoot_. He followed me all 'round the kitchen whilst I was trying to finish my baking. I shooed him out and shut him in the other room, but he whined so pitifully that I finally had to let him back in."  
  
"You are a kind-hearted woman, Mrs. Hudson. I can see how that must have worn on you. I trust you were able to complete your task despite the interference?" I selfishly thought of my tea and what sweet confection might accompany it.  
  
"Oh yes, I managed. Eventually."  
  
"I wonder. What were you baking that kept Toby so enthralled?"  
  
"Aniseed biscuits."


End file.
